Secrets
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Jay and Erin have been keeping their relationship on the down low, the guys are over at Jay's place when he gets a surprise visitor. Before he can warn Erin of his guests she throws herself at him... blowing their secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Annie's Answer, prompt two was asked for the most with three a close second... I think Linstead fans are such perves... me included ;-) lol**

 **Just reminding you that I will be doing them ALL, just wanted to know where to start. This week too likely, if you sent a prompt in I will try my best to do it.**

Secrets

Jay POV

"Jay man, you seeing anyone?" Mouse and I exchange a knowing look at the sound of Adam's question.

Mouse has known about Erin and I since the lawyer gave me her phone number bringing out Erin's jealous side. The rest of the unit is still in the dark, although I'm sure Hank knows.

He always knows. This time however, we have his blessing so there is nothing stopping Erin and I and no comments laced with double meanings and warnings thrown my way.

The only thing holding us back is Erin wanting to keep it under wraps at work.

"Yeah, did you ever call that lawyer?" Kevin asks taking his eyes off the TV.

Antonio laughs and gets up to grab more beers.

"Nah, I tossed her number." I finish my beer and turn my attention back to the game on TV hoping Antonio makes it back with beers soon.

"He's still hung up on Lindsay." My brother chimes in and I shoot a glare his way.

"Shut up Will." I fire back as Antonio walks back into the room and I search for a change of subject.

"Whatever happened there anyway? I think we all heard Hank's comment with pretty specific double meanings." Antonio hands me a beer and sits down.

"How about we watch the game, rather than gossiping like girls." Everyone chuckles at my attempt to take the focus away from Erin and the topic at hand.

"Not gonna work bro." Adam tells me before leaning forward, expecting a story.

"Fine. When Erin left for the task force we started up a relationship, I guess you could say. We had been fighting the feelings for a while due to Voight's rule, but when she left... we jumped at the opportunity. Then she was back with the unit, and she said she wanted to keep it going, without telling anyone. That backfired, I was willing to face Voight but Erin… she's loyal to him so we cooled it." I shrug never taking my eyes off the game.

"Shit man. So you just kept working together like nothing happened?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, it was especially hard when Nadia died… I tried being there but she just pushed me further away."

"But you're the one who pulled her from the dark place." Antonio tells me.

"Yeah man, the way she came to Hank and said she was the one going for you. She wasn't taking no for an answer, she would have gone without back up if she had to." Adam chimes in.

"She was willing to break rules for you." Antonio continued.

"Hank questioned her motivations for wanting to get you back, if she was saving her partner or boyfriend… she said 'does it matter?' She didn't care man, she just wanted you back, whatever the cost to her career or personal life... or quite frankly if it cost her, her life." Adam patted Jay on the shoulder.

"I didn't know that's how it went down." I catch Antonio's eye and he nods, the mood suddenly serious.

"So what are you going to do?" Will asks.

"There is nothing I can do, we are still partners." All my undercover work comes in handy at this moment, guilt barely eating away at me for the lie.

"Talk to Hank." Adam suggests.

"Really? You would do that?" I raise an eyebrow in challenge to Adam.

"Good point, nope I wouldn't. And Erin is like a daughter to him so it would be even scarier…"

"Thanks dude." I mutter before downing some beer.

"You're screwed man. Gonna have to move on." Adam turns back to the game.

"It's not that easy. I'm never going to be able to…" I don't know why I kept the conversation going when I should be taking the out Adam gave me.

But I hate the idea that they think I could possibly move on from Erin. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

The sound of knocking on the door pulls me from my thoughts and saves me from digging a hole so deep I can't get out. I stand up and make my way to get the door.

"Erin?" As soon as my eyes take in her beautiful face, I can't help the smile that consumes my lips.

Before I can process anything, her lips are on mine and her arms around my neck kissing me passionately, the sound of gasps barely registering.

Erin POV

I smile into the kiss as I feel Jay respond, he tries to pull away and mutter my name but I take the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth.

Our warm tongues battle as my hands run through his hair and his find their way around my waist, resting on my butt.

"Erin." He tries again but I move my hands down to his waist and slide them up under his shirt, and over his muscled chest.

Jay groans and I smirk as I feel his man hood stirring against my stomach.

"I've got a present for you." I finally whisper, my lips against his and my hands going to his belt buckle.

"What?" Jay is still fighting his shock, I'm unsure why. This has become a ritual for us, showing up at the others place to make love and then eat our weight in food while talking or watching sports. We have fallen into a ritual, always comfortable with the other.

"You just have to unwrap it… unwrap me." I bite Jay's lip before kissing him again and Jay pushes me back against the door caught up in the moment.

"Um, should we go?" We break apart at the sound of Adams uncomfortable question.

 **A/N: I'm so mean, I know. But I want to work on my story 'What If...' I can't seem to be happy with this next chapter.**

 **Anyway, the more you review the quicker the next chapter will be up ;-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, here's part 2. :-)**

 **reading-lover-191 - At least I didn't make you wait too long before the next Chapter. haha :-)**

 **Anita - Thank you ;-)**

 **Enjoy.**

Secrets Part 2

 _Previously_

" _You just have to unwrap it… unwrap me." I bite Jay's lip before kissing him again and Jay pushes me back against the door caught up in the moment._

" _Um, should we go?" We break apart at the sound of Adams uncomfortable question._

"Shit." Jay mutters shooting me an apologetic look, before releasing me and turning around.

"Hey?" I offer weakly, embarrassment flooding my body.

"You could have told me." I hiss at Jay angrily.

"I tried. You wouldn't let me get a word in."

"Try harder. Pull away next time."

"Erin, there is no universe where I could pull away from you." Jay's tone is serious as I take in all the guys looking at us in shock, mouths open and eyes wide.

I want to hold onto the anger but it melts away at this statement and the tone he utters it with.

I reach out and grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Well, this isn't how I pictured telling everyone…" I attempt a joke to break the tense atmosphere in the room, completely aware that basically the whole unit just witnessed Jay and I passionately making out.

They all know making out wasn't our end game.

I bite my lip in thought; thankful they didn't see or hear more. Thinking back on previous surprise visits, it could have been a lot worse.

The time I opened my coat revealing my new lingerie set springs to the front of my mind.

"So, questions?" I ask the guys sitting in front of us, whose mouths are still hanging open, except Mouse who is just smirking.

"None from me." He chuckles as the other guys glare at him.

"You knew?" Antonio demands.

"Hell yes."

"When did all this happen?" Kevin asks.

"Um about the time I moved back into my apartment… when Ruzek was tied up with the shooting drama at the restaurant."

"Glad to know you could still get together when my life was hanging in the balance."

"Don't be so dramatic." Jay tells him with a laugh as we make our way to the couch, I sit next to Jay and he wraps an arm around me.

"Does Hank know?" Antonio asks next.

"Well we haven't told him, but I would assume so. He basically gave me his blessing a few weeks before this happened." Jay places a kiss on my head.

"So, we sort of… had a slip?" I offer with a smirk.

"That's one way to put it." Jay hits back with a chuckle.

"Then Jay convinced me to stop hiding from my feelings and we're giving this a real go this time. But I just wasn't sure if we should tell everyone yet, we're trying to find the groove of keeping it professional at work and it seemed easier while no one knew. I'm glad you guys finally know though, it was getting hard to keep our hands to ourselves after work at Molly's." Jay chuckles and I lean further into him.

"Well we _definitely_ know now after that little show." Ruzek holds his hand out for a fist bump, which is left hanging in the air.

"Guess we better tell Hank... and Al, before big mouth over here beats us to it." I nudge Jay and he laughs.

"You two are so sneaky. How did I not see this?" Adam is shaking his head.

"You must not be a very good detective." Erin winks at him.

"Or maybe we're just good at undercover… and keeping things professional." Jay chimes in as he plays with the end of my hair.

"Bro, how could you hold out on me? After I saw that kiss at Molly's… you know, when Herman wanted to set you up with someone, you shrugged it off. Told me it was nothing, that Erin didn't want to go down that road again… but sounds like you have been together since then. I'm hurt." Will is smirking by the end and we roll our eyes.

"What kiss?" Adam all but shrieks feeling left out, once again he's ignored.

"You told him that?" I ask Jay, confusion clouding my face.

"Yeah."

"Why?" My eyebrows raised in question.

"Because you said you wanted to keep it quiet… so I played it off like it was a one time thing." Jay tries to shrug but just ends up jostling me.

"And you believed him?" I turn to Will, disbelief in my voice.

"What can I say? He's very convincing." Will defends, hands raised.

"Wait, set you up? With who?" I turn my accusing eyes back to Jay.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not interested in anyone but you. I told him no thanks." Jay places a kiss on my forehead and I let a sign slip through my lips.

"Well turns out my boyfriend is very popular. Although with a face like that and a body that hot who can honestly blame these women?"

There are some snickers and awkward throat-clearing going on around the room, as Jay just smirks and raises an eyebrow in that sexy way of his, knowing how it affects me.

"In fact, we were just talking about your dating life Jay. Specifically in regards to Erin. It worries me your skills at lying." Kevin joins in the teasing.

"Oh, Talking about me? What were you saying?" I smirk at Jay wanting to hear all about this conversation involving me.

"Oh the usual, how whipped he is for you." Antonio jokes and I can't help but laugh.

"How he could never move on from you… along those lines." Kevin joins in.

It's silent for a few moments; the only sound in the room is the game on TV.

"So, I love you all. But get out." I tell them with a charming smile.

"What? But the game." Adam complains.

"Sounds to me like you guys were gossiping before I came, not watching the game and Jay and I need some alone time…"

"Oh yeah… for that gift." Antonio teases as he stands up.

"Yeah, yeah." Jay mutters as he gets up to see the guys out.

"Kicking out your bro's for your h-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Ruzek." I threaten with a glare.

"Right, going." He backs out the door with a salute.

"Alright, man. Just keep your mouth shut until we tell Hank."

"Sure thing."

Jay closes the door and turns to me.

"No chance in hell. Hank will know by morning." I tell him as I reach for his beer.

"Maybe we should tell him tonight?" Jay asks as he comes back join me on the couch.

"I mean, we could… or Adam can do the hard part for us… and you can unwrap your gift. I think you'll like it." Jay groans and his head falls to the back of the couch.

"You know I can't resist you."

"It's what I was counting on." I smirk as I swing a leg over Jay's lap until I'm straddling him.

I lean down to attach our lips in a searing kiss, Jay's tongue pushes into my mouth and I grind my hips downwards and smile when Jay moans in response.

My hands pull Jay's shirt over his head and my lips trail down his neck and then over his chest, before Jay flips us over so he's trapped me on the couch.

His hands make quick work of my shirt, ripping the buttons off.

"Hey, I like that shirt." I pout at him.

"It was mine." Jay laughs as he slips the blue plaid shirt off my tanned shoulders.

"I like your shirts."

"I love seeing you in them. I'll get you another one later."

"Don't bother, I have plenty." Jay chuckles as his lips kiss down to my chest and his hands pull my jeans down before I kick them off.

"I was wondering where they went…" Jay nips my skin and a breathy laugh escapes my lips.

I open my legs for Jay to rest there as my hands finish their work on his belt buckle, yanking it from his jeans and flinging it across the coffee table.

Jay helps me get his jeans off and then we lay there panting at each other, Jay admiring the red lingerie set I'm wearing.

"God, you're beautiful Erin Lindsay." Jay's intense stare floors me and I'm speechless as he leans in to attach our lips again.

"I love you." He whispers hesitantly against my lips.

He rests them there, not moving. Waiting for me to push him away and run from my feelings. Run from us.

"I love you too." I surprise us both by my confession and wrap my legs tighter around his waist pulling him flush against me.

My lips seek his with passion and my hands tangle in his hair.

We spend the night showing our love for each other, forgetting the outside world and focusing only on us and the fact we made it here, to each other.

Through all the obstacles we faced, we are finally together. We waited for each other and were rewarded with the love of our life.

 **A/N: Leave me a review with your thoughts. I'm not sure if the next Prompt will be tomorrow night or night after.. we'll see. I'm doing #3 next I think, then #1.**

 **New episode of Chicago PD tomorrow and because I'm alllll the way in Australia I have to turn off twitter and stop myself from going online until after I can see the new episode. It's torture, I'm serious lol Those who can watch it when it airs or within hours, I envy you lol**

 **Hopefully, there will be a scene that inspires a one shot though...**


End file.
